


IM Conversation

by mixtapestar



Category: Smallville
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An IM conversation between Clark and Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IM Conversation

**CKENT:** i'm bored  
**LEXXX:** come over  
**CKENT:** can't, dad's home  
**LEXXX:** cmon, you're fast  
**LEXXX:** he won't even know you're gone  
**CKENT:** yes he will  
**CKENT:** he's sitting across the room  
**LEXXX:** then GO UPSTAIRS  
**CKENT:** lex...  
**LEXXX:** cmon clark.  
**LEXXX:** remember what we did last night?  
**LEXXX:** i'll start by kissing you, slowly  
**LEXXX:** then let my tongue slide across your chin  
**LEXXX:** down your neck  
**CKENT:** lex.  
**LEXXX:** your collarbone, then down...  
**CKENT:** LEX.  
**LEXXX:** ...what?  
**CKENT:** STOP.  
**LEXXX:** go upstairs.  
**CKENT:** i can't.  
**LEXXX:** down, all the way down, cause i can't wait any longer...  
**CKENT:** please, stop  
**LEXXX:** then i'll stop, looking at how hard you are for me  
**LEXXX:** waiting for you to beg me to get it over with  
**LEXXX:** begging for your release  
**LEXXX:** god, you're so hard for me, clark  
**LEXXX:** aren't you?  
**LEXXX:** clark?  
**LEXXX:** i'm not gonna stop just because you won't respond  
**LEXXX:** i'll let my tongue slip out, slowly circling the head  
**LEXXX:** making you moan out my name  
**LEXXX:** and then i'll ta;oldkfj

Clark yanked Lex away from his desk, the desk chair screeching against the hardwood floor. In between heated kisses, Lex asked with a smirk, "What did you tell him?"

"'m going to bed early."

"It's 8:30, Clark."

Another rough kiss. "He's a farmer. It happens." Clark pulled on Lex's soft purple shirt. "C'mon. Upstairs. You'd better meet the expectations of your IMs."

Lex smirked. Buying Clark that laptop was the best idea he ever had.

THE END


End file.
